


Brothers to the bone

by Puglover2021



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puglover2021/pseuds/Puglover2021
Summary: This is a story about Micheal and Lucifer, this is my second storyHave a good read
Relationships: Amenideal, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez - Relationship, Linda Martin - Relationship, Micheal - Relationship, chloe decker - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Brothers to the bone

Lucifer arrives at the precinct, just 10 mins after Chloe called with a case. “Hi Lucifer, the case is at 96 Backers road, let’s get going” Chloe says, getting straight to the point. “Of course detective!” Lucifer replies. They walk out of the precinct and get into the corvette, Lucifer offered to drive them both. As the get to the crime scene they see Dan and Ella already on the scene, waiting for them. “Miss Lopez!” Lucifer happily greets the forensic analyst. “Hi Lucifer, its looks like a robbery-gone-wrong but I haven’t looked at the victim yet. They both walk towards the patient and lift up the sheet. Under the dressing is a man that looks exactly like Lucifer, apart from the white onyx ring on his finger. Chloe, now next to them, and Ella gasp, who was this man?! “Micheal.....” Lucifer stutters unsure how to act, “Micheal get up.” Lucifer says over his shock now. Chloe and Ella both feel sorry for him, he doesn’t even believe his bother is dead. “Lucifer, he’s gone.” Chloe tries to comfort him “I’m sorry” Lucifer looks at her like she has three heads. “Brother this is a stupid prank get up!” Lucifers monotone voice comes through the silence.  
Chloe and Ella both stand shocked when laughter comes from the now undead body in front of them, an American twang in the voice. “Almost got you Luci!” Micheal laughs. “Not even close.” Lucifer replies like this has happened before. Chloe and Ella stand there watching the brothers confused, how had this man come back to life? “What in gods name is going on?” Ellas confused and angry voice says. “Nothing in his name thank you very much.” The two brother chorus together, seemingly connected once again. “Well I suppose you deserve an explanation” Lucifer says laughing, like it’s funny. “Chloe, Miss Lopez, meet my twin Micheal!” “Hello humans.” Micheal greets them both. “Sorry about the prank I pulled.” He looked down guilty. Dan now decides to come round the corner, and sees two of the same person standing in front of him. “Bloody hell, two Lucifers!” Dan says angrily. What had he done to deserve this? “Nope, Daniel is it?” Micheal says to him. He’s confused by the American twang, how can they be brothers but have different accents? “Why are you here Micheal?” Lucifer asked him “Shouldn’t you be with father in the Silver City?” Micheal looks down at this question, ashamed of what happened. “I fell......” Micheal says in a whisper back to his twin. “WHAT!” Lucifer shouts, voice filled with anger and malice. The ground shook in fear from the mighty roar. Lucifer eyes were red, flaming with hate and sadness for his brother.

“Lucifer..?” Chloe stuttered, shocked by just how loud the shout was, shaking uncontrollably. He turned to see three scared faces staring back at him, three people who looked like all those damned souls when they sound out what he was, and the face of his father when he realised that he was different! It was all to much for him to take. Lucifer fell to the floor in angst, he couldn’t believe that he had just lost the best people he had ever met in his long, immortal lifetime. “Sammy!” Micheal shouts, reverting to his old name in pure fear. Lucifer didn’t even notice, he was too ashamed at what he had done to these good people.  
Micheal didn’t know what to do, he only had one option, one option of how to calm his brother down. He checked no one was around and summoned his wings, he knew they would comfort him. Chloe, Ella and Dan stood there shell-shocked, I was true! All the stories Lucifer had told them were true, he was the DEVIL! So caught up in awe, they didn’t realise that they weren’t at the crime scene anymore, they had landed in Lucifers penthouse! Lucifer was still snuggled up in Michaels wings, the greyish black feathers surrounded him, in a safe bundle. Lucifer slowly started to move, he was okay now, he had his twin back!  
Micheal slowly opened his wings to free his brother, releasing him from the feathered prison. Lucifer looked at Chloe then Ella and finally Dan, they all smiled back at him. “Why are you guys still here, you know, you know I’m the devil, right? Lucifer asked, scared of what they were going to do. He pushed further back into his brothers embrace, not wanting to experience whatever they had planned for him, it couldn’t be anything good. “Lucifer it’s okay” Ella said “Yep, your still my partner, your still the Lucifer I met 3 years ago!” Chloe said calmly “Yeah man, it’s okay, your good and we all know that.” Dan added happily. Lucifer didn’t know want to do, no one had ever excepted who he was before, they had all run away in fear of what he was. They had all abandoned him, even his own family. Tears streamed down his face, down onto his pale cheeks, leaving water marks on his shirt.  
They excepted him for who he was.

Chloe immediately rushed towards her partner, why was he crying? “Hey Lucifer, what’s wrong? She asks concerned, did she do something wrong? “T there’s n nothing wrong d detective.” “I’m alright.” Lucifer says back, finally he stopped shaking. “It’s just that no one has ever excepted what I am, they have all just ran away, a scared look on their face!” He explains. With that Dan rushed forward, full pelt into Lucifers arms. Lucifer jolts back but doesn’t fall, confused why he now had Dan in his arms. Dan also had tears running down his face, all of them did, including Micheal. “Hey Daniel, it’s okay, I’m okay.” He said trying to comfort him, although he wasn’t sure why he was upset int the first place. “Lucifer, you’ve never had any friends, that actual know the real you!” Dan replies back shocked and upset. Lucifer just hugs Dan tighter, he wants him to be okay. Lucifer knows how to calm him down, it worked on him. He lets out his pure white wings, pressing them against the man crying in his lap. The other two girls stare at him, shocked at the beauty they held. Dan slowly started to calm down, as he was now wrapped in the comforting embrace of Lucifer and his wings. “Their beautiful!” Chloe and Ella both said at the same time, they were both shocked but in awe at the same time.  
Dan slowly started to move, getting up slowly as not to hurt Lucifer, who slowly retracted his wings to let dan free. Micheal was un-phased however, apon seeing his brother and twins wings before, many times. Lucifer made his way to the couch, he needed to sit down after all that and process things. He slumped into the nearest seat exhausted, right now he needed a stiff drink and a long sleep. He looked back at his brother with pleading eyes knowing that he understood what he wanted. Micheal went to the bar and picked up the bottle on the counter, he poured three fingers and gave it to his brother. Lucifer thanked him, he looked back at Chloe, Dan and Ella who were staring at him and Micheal. “Ooohhh, brother we should probably tell them how we did that!” Micheal chucked and then nodded, understanding their confusion. “When father made all of us, me and Micheal were the only twins in the whole of the Silver City, we can communicate though our minds, but only to each other. We are special that way!” Lucifer said while looking at his brother for his reaction “Wait, you guys can like mind reads?” Dan asks  
“No Daniel, we can just talk to each other” Micheal responds. Dan silently thanked god for that, he didn’t need Lucifer knowing what he thought of him!

Lucifer still had his wings out and he let them droop over the back of the couch. What he didn’t realise was that Dan was behind him! Dan reached out and touched one of the wings, a noise can from Lucifer, a mix between a moan and a whimper. Dan quickly took his hand away bushing furiously. “Sorry Dan, they haven’t been touched for a while.” Lucifer quickly said after clearing his throat. Chloe and Ella had already reached the elevator, wanting to leave the three guys alone.  
“I could teach him how to groom them if you want, so you can fly again.” Micheal suggested. That had both Lucifer and Dan blushing, he shot Micheal a look of anger, but he knew that his brother saw the look of longing in his same eyes from the idea. “Maybe you can....” Lucifer said back to his brother quietly, Dan was shocked that he agreed but really wanted to as well.

Moving towards the two men, Micheal looked at his brother for permission, which he got granted. He reached out towards Dan and slowly took his hand and placed it on the wing, Lucifer slightly flinched but moved back towards the contact. Dan moved his had down the feathers, stroking them, Lucifer had never let a human do this before the only people who had touched his wings were his siblings and Maze. Micheal showed Dan how to move the feathers back into place and pluck the ones that were coming out. Lucifer gasped at every feather that came out, it hurt a little as he hadn’t done this for a while. “Well I have to go, I should talk to Amenideal, I’ll leave you two to it!” Micheal excused himself. A ding from the elevator announced his departure.  
Dan kept grooming Lucifers wings, moans and whimpers escaping him as Dan continued. No one had ever been this careful to his wings before, he needed Dan to keep going. Dan’s hand suddenly stopped moving, Lucifer whimpered at the loss of it. “Lucifer..... can you turn around?” Dan asked, hesitant. Lucifer got up to his feet and turned to face Dan. He saw a man with doubt clouded eyes before him, eyebrows turned down in deep thought. “Yes Daniel, are you okay?” Lucifer asked him, concerned about what Dan wanted to say. Did he want to tell him that he could come near him or Chloe again, or worse the offspring. Or maybe that he was a monster or horrible person.  
“Lucifer... I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to interrupt, is that clear?” Dan said now facing him, he had no expression on his face. Lucifer nodded, wanting to know what was bothering him. “Lucifer, I have a question for you...” Dan started “I want to ask if you would show me what you say people were scared of!” Dan blurted out quickly, wanting to get the question out in the open. Lucifer just looked at him with pure fear in his eyes, not sure how to respond he just looked at Dan. “D Daniel, I don’t know if I can, it’s not that I don’t want to but I can’t lose you.” Lucifer said calmly. “I promise I won’t run away, I’ll stay right here by your side.” Dan declared, knowing he meant every word.

Lucifer knew he wasn’t lying, he was telling the truth, he could do this. He replied to Dan just with a nod. Lucifer let this glamour drop, revealing the horrible truth underneath. His face burned drastically, a mass of muscles, tendons and bones, his eyes a bright crimson, burning with the light of hell itself. Dan walked slowly towards him, and lifted his hand slowly to Lucifers chin. Lifting his head to look at him, he knew that he wasn’t a monster just a fallen angel! Lucifers eyes my Dan’s, surprisingly he didn’t see fear but pity, he saw that Dan didn’t care that he looked like this.  
Dan leaned in and met his lips with Lucifers, sparks flew, sparks of love. Lucifer felt pure happiness, Dan not just excepted him but loved him none-the-less! The two men broke away both gasping for breathe, Lucifers glamour was back up, his jet black hair and pale skin back. Breaking the moment the elevator dinged, Lucifer and Dan both wondering who was there. Doctor Linda Martin walked into the lavish apartment, Dan quickly rushed to hide behind Lucifer, hoping his tall frame would hide him. “Doctor!” Lucifer smiled happily at her. “Hello Lucifer!” She smiled back “Who’s behind you?” Lucifer chucked, and Linda tried to see who was behind him. Dan stuck his head out, a blush tainting his cheeks. “Hi Linda.” Dan said embarrassed. Linda laughed at him, wondering what they had been doing.  
“Hi Dan, I didn’t know you and Lucifer hung out!” Linda said back, eyebrows lowering. Both of them were blushing by now, Lucifer wings came out, a reaction of what had happened. Linda stood looking at them both, wings and all. “So who knows now!” She asked Lucifer, evident something had happened. “Dan, Chloe and Miss Lopez.” Lucifer said back to her smiling at her. Ooohhh something clicked in Linda’s mind, Dan being here, the wings coming out and Dan hiding. She smirked at the two men before her. “Now doctor, well done, but please don’t broadcast this to the whole world. I’m sure I wouldn’t mind, but dear Daniel here I’m sure would!” Lucifer laughed back at the doctor. Dan just buried his face into Lucifers back.

A ding broke all the conversations, Micheal came in “Lucifer, are you done yet, I need a place to sleep!” Micheal said, not realising the new arrival. Linda looked at Lucifer then at Micheal and then back again “Oh for gods sake!” She yelled, not realising what she just said. Until she looked at them both and saw anger plastered across both their faces, with disappointment on Lucifers as well. “Sorry.” She said sheepishly. “Hey brother, I bought you a present!” Micheal said “I went back home and got you something!” He pulled two identical swords out from behind his back. Only one had fire coming from the blade. Lucifer looked at Micheal shocked to his core, had he really risks his life to get his sword back?! “What the hell are those!” Both Dan and Linda chorused after each other. Lucifer didn’t register what they had just said, he walked towards his brother, who offered his sword out to him. As soon as Lucifer touched the sword flames too erupted from the blade. He looked at the sword then back at his brother. He launched Ito his arms and hugged his as tight as he could. His gratitude was huge, he had gone home a risked his life to get the one thing they both shared.  
“Micheal, thank you so much!” Lucifer chocked out ,overwhelmed by emotion. “Wait, what just happened?” Dan asked confused as ever. Lucifer turned to face him, a massive smile on his face and a single tear running down his cheek. “Micheal just risked his life to get the one thing that father gave us both, and it means a lot, that’s all dear.” He replied.  
“Wait, so you guys are twins?” Linda asked shocked. “Micheal..... MICHEAL! Like the archangel?” She yelled, scared of what might happen. “Hello Doctor Martin, is it?” Micheal asked and politely extended his hand. Linda just nodded, seeing the resemblance between him and Lucifer. “He called you Sammy earlier!” Dan said just realised “Why?” Lucifer glared back at Micheal who slowly backed up considering he still had his sword. “Now Luci I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, sorry” Micheal stuttered, he knew that it would come up some time soon.

Lucifer let out a sigh, he was going to have to tell them, woundn’t he! “I would rather wait until everyone is here to tell that story.” Lucifer said hoping to get out of it. He realised Micheal looked guilty, and on queue the ding came again! “Oh for dads sake can’t I get a break?!” Lucifer yelled at the empty air. As Chloe and Ella walked in and Amenideal landed on the balcony “Luci, Micheals he-.” He got cut of by realising who had seen him come in! “Hi guys......” he just said. Sensing his brothers discomfort Lucifer decided to step in. “Brother they know, don’t fret.” Amenideal immediately relaxed, glad he didn’t have to explain.  
So Lucifer are you gunna tell us why he called you “Sammy”? Linda asked, she already knew but wanted Lucifer to tell the others himself. “Lucifer you don’t have to do this, I know how much pain it causes you!” Amenideal quickly stated, knowing what his brother went through. “No, no I will do this, I will have to tell them at one point it mays well be now.” Lucifer said his voice void of any emotion.  
“Before I went to hell i lived in the Silver City with all my siblings” Lucifer started gesturing to Micheal and Amenideal. “It was a nice place filled with people, people I was close to. Everyone was there but only father made the rules, and his rules you had to follow. I didn’t, I disobeyed father orders and thought that angels should have free will just like you humans. So I rebelled and refused to follow fathers orders. I was cast out, I was sent down to rule hell, Micheal broke my wings and pushed me down into hell. I formed a massive crater when I fell, I burned for centuries until finally landing in hell, where I met Maze. After a thousands of tortured years I gained enough strength to go to earth, it was perfect, children were running around having fun. I decided to take a break from hell and come here.” Lucifer finished “There now you know!” He said with anger and malice in his voice. Micheal was crying by now, ashamed at what he had done. Lucifer just pulled his brother onto his lap and let him cry.  
“Lucifer I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Linda said as he bit back a sob, realising what a tags story she made him tell. “Linda it okay.” Lucifer said back to her, exhausted from all the emotion today. “Wait! You said Micheal broke your wings?!” Dan and Chloe both yelled, confused by the story. On that note Micheal ran from the couch with hate-filled eyes following him with every step. “Now, guys I’m sorry, we have made up since then, I’m sorry!” Micheal said retreating to the back wall.

Dan and Chloe both advanced towards him, both with boiling rage. “How dare you!” Dan yelled in his face, towering over his hunched form. Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of his brother, crimson eyes and flaming sword in his hand. “You will not harm him!” Lucifer roared, his voice shaking the whole apartment. His wings came out, shielding his brother from Dan’s wrath. He was very protective of Micheal, as he was of him, he needed to protect him from harm! Dan walked backwards, sprinting back from the angry angels. “Dan I’m sorry but I will not let you harm my brother.” Lucifer said, his voice normal again. Michel was shocked, after all that his brother still protected him. He collapsed into him, his full body pressing down onto his brother. Lucifer fell forward, with Micheal falling on top of him. He grounded as his hit the ground, all the air being forced out of his lungs. “Your comfy Luci!” Micheal said giggling.  
They all looked at the siblings, clearly reconnecting but they still had the childish actions they had a youngsters. Amenideal looked at his sibling fondly, happy that they had forgotten some of the horrible things that had happened. Lucifer loved his brother, even after all they had been thorough. They were still brothers at heart!

The End


End file.
